A Royale Pain
A Royale Pain is the 10th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 17th of April, 2011. Plot Shun has been battling far more frequently, since taking the position of leader of the Brawlers and it's starting to take its toll on him. However, he is more determined than ever to put a stop to the chaotic battling when Mechtogan are allowed in battles and Shun decides to enter the Battle Royale to stop them. Things get tough when he goes up against Robin from Team Anubias and Soon from Team Sellon. Shun and Taylean fight them but start losing. Shun and Taylean fight on. However, Taylean spawns a Mechtogan called Silent Strike, making things even more complicated. Shun tries his best to defeat it and is rescued by Rafe and Paige with their Bakugan, Boulderon and Wolfurio. After Silent Strike flees, Rafe and Paige reveal that they are a Neathian and Gundalian, respectively. They tell Shun and Marucho that the Mechtogan are the offspring of chaos when there is a lack of sync between a brawler and their Bakugan. They also say that Princess Fabia has sent them to learn from the Brawlers. Shun, however, refuses their help and leaves while Marucho's father asks him to quit the Brawlers, surprising Marucho. Battles *Shun vs two unknown kids (under Mag Mel's control): Shun Wins *Sellon vs three unknown kids (under Mag Mel's control): Sellon Wins *Anubias vs three unknown kids (under Mag Mel's control): Anubias Wins *Battle Royale: Shun vs Robin vs Soon vs other unknown kids: Shun Wins (after spawning Silent Strike) *Shun, Paige and Rafe vs Silent Strike: No Outcome (Silent Strike teleported away) Bakugan/BakuNano/Mechtogan Debut *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Hyper Pulsor *Slicerix *Lanzato *Silent Strike *Braxion *Smasheon Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Trister *Boulderon (debut) *Wolfurio (debut) *Bolcanon *Cyclone Percival *Krowll *Ziperator *Jetro *Flash Ingram *Fangoid *Horridian *Spyron *Razenoid BakuNano Seen *Shoxrox *Hyper Pulsor (debut) *Slicerix (debut) *Lanzato (debut) Mectogan Seen *Silent Strike (debut) *Braxion (debut) *Smasheon (debut) *Zenthon (flashback) *Venexus (flashback) Trivia *This episode is the first to use a type of battle from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Video Game since it had a Battle Royale happening. *Despite having a Titan form as well, Venexus seems to have had a minor part in the season so far as since Anubias went back to using Horridian. Of course, he may be hiding it for now. *It is also seems that Mag Mel gave Sellon a Mechtogan of her own - Braxion. *This is also the second episode in all the seasons where something other than a Bakugan appears on the commercial screen (Mechtogan) and the brawlers logo does not appear either. (the first was Fortress trap in New Vestroia) *Even though Dan was disqualified for using Mechtogan in his battle with Anubias, Sellon, Shun and Anubias weren't disqualified when they used their Mechtogan and instead took the win. This could mean that Interspace's Computer Administration has now allowed Mechtogan to be used with no disqualification. *This episode marks the first appearance of Wolfurio and Boulderon. *This is also the first official Battle Royale since Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *When this episode aired, it was the episode with the most amount of Bakugan, BakuNanos and Mechtogan in one battle. *Marucho's father makes his first appearance since season 1. *Marucho said "First the BakuNano and now the Mechtogan." Even though Mechtogan came first but he could be talking about how destructive they are. *This episode confirmed Sellon and Anubias are partnered with Mag Mel. *This episode also revealed how Anubias and Sellon control their Mechtogan. *Sellon and Anubias fought against kids hypnotized by Mag Mel that were using Chaos Bakugan. This is strange because they are working for him themselves. Gallery Paige-Rafe1.png|Paige and Rafe watching Shun and Marucho's argument H.bmp.jpg I.bmp.jpg File:BraxionDestroy.png J.bmp.jpg File:Smasheon2.PNG L.bmp.jpg Robin-Soon1.png File:Smashion7.PNG Robin-Soon2.png Robin-Soon3.png Robin epi10-1.png Soon epi10-1.png File:Krowll2.png Shun epi10-1.png File:Ss_lazerz.png File:paihge.png|Paige throwing a Bakugan. Paige.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.50.33 PM.png|Paige throwing Boulderon paiyell.png|Paige yelling at Boulderon Rafe & Paige 3.jpg Rafe & Paige 1.jpg PaigeAbility.jpg|Paige using an ability card rafe.png|Rafe throwing a Bakugan. RafeAbility.jpg|Rafe using an ability card File:Wolfurio_with_lanzato.JPG File:Boulderon.png File:BrawlersvsSilent.png SStrike.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes